carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kandrak the Brave
Kandrak the Brave is a Brunanter comic series which has been running since 1988, written and drawn by a succession of artists. Originally created by Hugo Luchtenveld (script) and Erik Berveling (artwork), it combines the science-fiction and fantasy genres. It is the longest running comic series in Brunant and the most widely comic in the country. All albums are published by Drakenkop. Synopsis and characters The setting of the series is Tert, a post-apocalyptic world in which technology is mostly forgotten and people have sunk into chaos. Vast meadows have been turned into desert, while elsewhere thick forests have taken over. The land is inhabited by deformed mutants and dangerous animals, such as large carnivoreous ostrich-like creatures. Time itself has been altered, as some people seem to never age, while others die in only a few years. The main protagonist is Kandrak of Looz, also known as Kandrak the Brave. Before the series start, his village was destroyed and his family was murdered by the army of tyrant Harazok. Since he avenged this tragic event, Kandrak roams Tert in order to defend the opressed. Kandrak owns one of the few firearms in Tert, a heritage from his father. Other important characters are: * Heja the Grey: a mutant exiled from her village because of her grey skin. She becomes Kandrak's first love interest and helps her find Peher, an old man rumoured to be a great shaman-scientist. She has appeared in several albums, as she frequently crosses roads with Kandrak. * King Shmoto: leader of a people living in a subterranean city. Kandrak assists him in defending their city from the gold miners of Ling-Ra. He appears in two albums * Gron-Si: governor of the city of Ling-Ra, he is a greedy warmonger. After being defeated by Kandrak and the Subterraneans, he seeks revenge and tries to kill Kandrak. Gron-Si appears in three albums. * Plov: he seems to be a young boy, but he is actually a man well into his 50s. He becomes a friend of Kandrak and together they find a treasure, which they distribute to the people of an earthquake-stricken town. His only appearance is in album #6, but he remains one of the most illustrious characters of the whole series. * Zee: an androgynous headhunter, seeking to capture Kandrak and deliver him to Gron-Si. Zee appears in album #7. * Yanna: a woman from the North Territories, searching for her abducted little brothers. Her real age is 17, but she was overnight turned into a woman in her 30s and is stuck at this age for several years. She was introduced by Willem Harr and Ruben Wiegman in 2015 and appeared in two albums. Publication history List of titles By Luchtenveld and Berveling * Kandrak of Looz (1988) * Heja the Grey (1988) * The Mountain of Thunders (1989) * In the Heart of Tert (1990) * Clash of Swords (1991) By Luchtenvald and Elbers * The Gemstones of Allavar (1992) * Zee (1993) * The Southern Deserts (1995) By Elbers * A Duel in the Swamps (1997) * The Great Crows (1999) * The Island of Kran - Part A (2001) * The Island of Kran - Part B (2002) * Gnysh the Giant (2005) * The Golden Shield (2007) By Harr and Wiegman * Bitter Wine (2009) * Ving-Hai (2011) * The Tunic of Chosok (2014) * Under Stars and Snow (2015) * The Mad Prince (2017)Category:Comics